Wish For More
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: These are outtakes that accompany our story "Be Careful What You Wish For". They may be of any length, set at any time, and are not necessarily in order. See A/Ns for time references. AH Slash Charlie/Carlisle


**A/N:** _**AngelaofAlageasia**_ asked to see more about Charlie's Truth for her Fandom Gives Back drabbles. We thought it might be interesting to see how others perceived it. We hope you enjoy this insight into his life, and the people in it.

Thank you again, _**AoA**_, for bidding on us.

As ever, we don't own - we merely like playing with the characters.

Special thanks to **kimberlycullen10** for her feedback!

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

"_**My Truth"**_

**Grandma Swan's POV**

_Oh, Charlie-boy..._

I close my eyes with a sigh. I worry for my son. He's been off-kilter for weeks, ever since he moved back home.

Ever since Renee filed for divorce and took little Bella with her.

I ache for my granddaughter.

As I wash the dishes from dinner, I let my mind wander. Charlie's been spending more time with Dr. Cullen. I know they're good friends, as he talks about him all the time.

_Charlie's quite taken with him._

At that thought, the pan slips from my hands, splashing back into the water.

_My Charlie's in love!_

I smile.

**

* * *

**

**Maggie's POV**

Charlie's gotten quieter since the divorce. The only time he seems to come alive anymore is when Carlisle's around, something that's made me wonder the past few weeks.

Wonder… and smile.

Charlie could do much worse than the likes of Carlisle Cullen.

When Carlisle moves back to England, Charlie seems to fold in on himself. Then, I'm certain.

I wonder if he's even really aware himself.

When Carlisle calls me, asking for a job and to keep it quiet, I know.

I do everything I can to make it happen. There's nothing I like better than a happily ever after.

**

* * *

**

**Renee's POV**

His voice is raw, his eyes pleading with me to understand.

"I'm sorry, Renee. I just... She was asking all these questions. Why I'm not in Phoenix with the two of you. Why I'm sad. I didn't know how to answer her. How am I supposed to tell her?"

He pauses, running his fingers through his hair and murmuring, "She's not even five..."

Part of me wants to hold him – he's obviously hurting, and that kills me.

But I'm hurting, too.

I'm disappointed that he hasn't told his daughter. It's as if everything I've – _we've _– been through, had no meaning.

**

* * *

**

**Harry's POV**

Sitting around the bonfire, I glance at my best friend for the past too many years to count. I've known Charlie for most of my life.

My smile spreads as I take in his expression. He looks happy. Content. At peace.

To his left, I see the reason.

Carlisle.

I don't know the man, not really. But I only have to look at Charlie to know all I need to know about him.

He makes my best friend happy.

Whole.

I think this is the first time I've ever seen Charlie like this – my normally reclusive friend, now sharing himself.

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

Sipping my tea, I watch them.

My unannounced visit seems to have shaken Charlie a little. No surprise, considering, but seeing my brother try to soothe him makes me smile.

It doesn't take long for things to shift. I can almost see Charlie pulling himself together, determined to make a good impression on me.

My smile widens at that thought. He doesn't have to try. Just witnessing the obvious love they have for each other, the quiet support they offer, is enough.

When Carlisle told me Charlie's story, I'd been concerned.

Now... now I know he made the right choice.

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

Gathering the wood as Dad instructed me to do, I can't help but wonder.

_What the hell is Charlie thinking? Why hasn't he told her yet?_

When I get back, Bella sits right next to me, complaining about being cold.

I grin, calling her a wuss, telling her she's not in Phoenix anymore. Inside, though, I'm seething.

_How can he do this to her? She deserves to know!_

I know I'll hear it from Mom and Dad later, reminding me again that it's up to Charlie to let Bella know. That it's his right, his choice.

_But what about Bella?_

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

My knee bounces nervously as I wait for Edward to be done. One look through the office window tells me it'll be awhile. Chief Swan is listening intently to something Edward is saying, taking notes by the dozen.

Edward's parents aren't here, both "too busy" to be here for him, but I am.

I'm glad the Chief is handling things himself. He's been understanding, patient, and nothing but nice to Edward. I can appreciate that shit.

And I respect him for it.

He knows how tough it can be – he's been there himself.

I know he'll look after my boy.

**

* * *

**

**Mike's POV**

_Fucking figures she'd hang out with a fag like Masen._

Haphazardly stacking boxes of bullets on the shelf, I feel like punching something. Preferably Masen's face.

_Her _dad's_ queer, so of-fucking-course she'd fall for his fucking bullshit._

Glaring at Chief Swan as he's checking out a new fishing rod in the next aisle, I shudder.

_Fucking queer._

_How the hell did he make Chief, anyway? Not like he fucked someone's wife to gain votes. Then again..._

I seethe as he comes to the register.

_He_ was_ married before, and he _did_ have Bella..._

"Will that be all, Chief?"

_Fucking freak..._

**

* * *

**

**Jessica's POV**

"Oh. My. God!"

I don't need Lauren's whisper-shriek, or her clutching my arm, to know what she's talking about.

We both burst into fits of giggles at the sight ahead – Dr. Cullen and the _Chief_, kissing! Right in the parking lot outside the hospital! And getting frisky, too!

Staring blatantly, I tilt my head, murmuring, "That looks unbelievably _hot_!"

Lauren gapes at me.

"What? It's true!"

Lauren watches for a moment and then nods with a smile. "Kinda is, isn't it?"

Sighing, I cross my arms and huff, "_Why_ is it always the hot ones that are gay? _So_ un_fair_!"

**

* * *

**

**Tyler's POV**

I try not to scowl when Mike asks, "So, is Bella gonna show? You _did_ ask her, right, Jess?"

She pouts, but Mike doesn't see it. He's too absorbed with all things "Bella."

Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair.

I hate this.

I hate that I can't tell Mike who I really am – or even let him suspect.

Mike's one of the biggest homophobes I know. It's the _one_ thing I hate about him. Still, he's my best friend. Has been my whole life.

Snorting softly, I find myself envious of the Chief. _His_ friends stood by him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** We are proud to be a part of **Fandom For Preemies**, a cause that is near and dear to both of us for various reasons. This drive is similar to the Haiti and Tennessee ones in that you make a donation and receive a compilation of stories from all sorts of authors. Please visit http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ and take part!


End file.
